cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Global Nations
The Union of Global Nations Links: The Charter The Forums Charter Written by Vulac Preamble We are an alliance based on unity and deep loyalty to the alliance and it’s leaders. We watch each other’s backs not as alliance members, but brothers. We support peace and prosperity, but will use force if necessary. We do not support or condone racism in this alliance, and will not tolerate discrimination. We are all people, and will be treated as such in UGN. Article I – “''Techraiding''” Any nation swearing loyalty to the Union of Global Nations may techraid an unaligned nation that has been inactive for a minimum of 6 days. Article II – ''Nuclear Policy'' Any nation in the UGN may use nuclear weapons at the consent of the Emperors only. The UGN thrives on the second-strike policy. Article III – ''Government Structure'' 1. Triumvir Emperors: The Triumvir Emperors are the head of the alliance, and hold the final say in all matters. The three Emperors must agree on an issue for it to be carried out. If an agreement can not be met, the issue will be passed onto the Senate. They also hold the power to remove anyone from office, or block entry. 2. Vice-Emperor: The Vice-Emperor is the “replacement” Emperor if one of the Emperors is removed from office, resigns, or is temporarily unavailable. He may also give input on issues being discussed by the Emperors, but holds no actual power. 3. Senate: The Senate consists of 9 seats, all of which are filled with candidates that are voted in by the general population every 2 months. The Senate will decide issues with a majority rule that are brought to them by the Emperors. 4. Imperial General: The Imperial General acts on the consent of the Emperors. He holds the power to appoint and direct anyone in the Imperial Military, under the Emperors and Senate only. Excluding the Emperors, he holds full power of the military. 5. High General: The High General acts on consent of the Emperors and Imperial General. He holds the same power as the Imperial General, but only over the Union of Global Nations Imperial Ground Forces. Excluding the Emperors and Imperial General, he holds full power over the ground forces. 6. Air Hog: The Air Hog acts on consent of the Emperors and Imperial General. He holds the same power as the Imperial General, but only over the Union of Global Nations Imperial Air Force. Excluding the Emperors and Imperial General, he holds full power over the air forces. Article IV – ''Treaties'' The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be the main diplomat for the UGN, and will represent them to the outside world. He may appoint diplomats to each alliance. Any treaties that are suggested by an outside alliance are brought to him, and Emperors or Senate hold the final say. He may also suggest treaties to the Emperors. Article V – ''War'' The Emperors or Senate can only declare war. During this time power of the military is under the Imperial General’s command, and can be given direct command by the Emperors until they see fit. Article VI – ''Treason'' No nation may leave the UGN at wartime without the Emperors consent. Any nation caught doing so, breaking the charter, or defying a direct command will be punished with “perma ZI,” and expulsion. The possibility of nuclear weapons used upon a traitor is not unheard of, but can only be ordered by an Emperor. Article VII - ''Charter Edits'' An edit in the charter may be brought upon by any member, but must be approved by the Emperors, or Senate.